A black pair of glasses costs $$36$, which is $6$ times as much as a gold pair of suspenders costs. How much does the gold pair of suspenders cost?
The cost of the black pair of glasses is a multiple of the cost of the gold pair of suspenders, so find the result of dividing. This result, called the quotient, is equal to $$36 \div 6$ $$36 \div 6 = $6$ A gold pair of suspenders costs $$6$.